Forest River Pack
The Forest River Pack consists of a Pack of dogs. Here is some information about it. Pack History The pack was originally founded by Lightning and his mate, River. River gave birth to Lightning's sole pup, named Sneeze. They were the first Alpha and Beta. They eventually started to take dogs in, and it eventually became a pack. They took in one wolf as well named Riff Raff. Cody, the pack's Healer, received an omen. Before you can live, day will be night, and blood will be spilled in ever sight. They were worried about the omen, but they decided to figure it out later. Lightning and River also took in an abandoned pup, named Yawn. One day River, the pack's Beta, was killed by a giantfur. Lightning was so depressed by his mate's death he gave up his leadership to Arrow, and Arrow chose his mate, Ashley as his Beta. Sneeze and Yawn then earned their adult names, Spark, and Stream. They then had a battle with Blade and her Fierce Dogs. Riff Raff killed Blade, and the battle was won. They were then attacked by longpaws with loudsticks. They managed to flee, but Spark was killed by the loudsticks. They were then reminded of the prophecy, so they formed an alliance with a nearby Wolf Pack, for the upcoming battle. Riff Raff fell in love with a wolf named Silver in the Wolf Pack, so he joined them. Ashley also gave birth to Arrow's pups, Growl and Scratch. Growl became an apprentice to Cody, to study being a Healer. Then, Growl was taken by coyotes, and was trapped on the edge of a ravine. Dobe, pack's Omega came up with a plan to save him. They saved Growl, but Dobe died in the process, so Fawn took his place as Omega. The Forest River Pack met another pack consisting of six dogs, and they joined the Forest River Pack. It was then revealed that Ashley had once been Halt's mate. He had been the Alpha of the pack, consisting of six dogs. Growl and Scratch then earned their adult names, Wergar, and Wanda. She had given birth to his pup as well. Ashley had abandoned the pup at birth. She was disgusted that she had given birth to Halt's offspring. She despised both Halt and Leopold, their pup. This came as a great shock to the pack. What they didn't know, was that Leopold was filled with uncontrollable rage, hate. Leopold attempted to drown his half-brother, Wergar, but failed, drowning himself in the process. Even though he was dead, Leopold found a way to break through to be able to become mortal again. Him and all the other dead, evil dogs broke through, and declared war on the pack. The good spirits of dogs, broke through to help the Forest River Pack. The bad spirits of dogs were unusually strong and were called Demon Dogs. Dogs were killed in the battle including, Lightning and Arrow. Now the pack lives in peace. For now. Category:Packs